The Life Of The X-Men
by princessruby231
Summary: Set after season one. Keke and Lola are X-Men, Keke is a telepath and Lola has accelerated healing with claws similar to her brother, Wolverine's. Keke has fallen for the fearless leader while he's fallen for her too. But then, out of the blue, the apocalypse comes, and the X-men must be ready for this new evil. Rated T for adult language and suggestive themes.
1. Teasing

**Announcement: This is an updated version of the first chapter because of a slight mishap. It took me all night to make this version so I hope you enjoy!**

It was a normal and ordinary day inside the mansion. Me, Bobby, Kitty and Keke were in the living room. Me and Bobby were almost done with our video game while Keke and Kitty were reading books. Kitty was reading that stupid Twilight novel that I got her for her birthday a few weeks ago while Keke was reading Romeo & Juliet. It was pretty obvious that hers and Logan's relationship is kind of like theirs, even if I never read the damn book myself.

But for me, and anyone else who knew that the two had feelings for each other, thought of Keke as Juliet and my brother as Romeo. After I beaten Bobby for the fifteenth time. He gave up. I turned, noticing a certain Romeo was walking in here. "Hey, Key?" I asked her. She hummed in response. "What do ya see in Romeo?" I said. "Well, I see an extremely handsome guy with a super sexy voice who has a hell of a lot of muscles." Keke answered. "So, you think my brother is like Romeo?" I smirked. Bobby and Kitty soon realized what I was going on about. Smirking too.

"Well, sure, he kind of acts like him." Keke answered. Still reading her book. "So, ya think I'm some stupid prince?" She popped her head out of her book.

Quickly looking upwards, "U-um... I... Uh..." Kitty covered mine and Bobby's mouths before we could laugh. "N-no! Of course not!" She exclaimed, her face turning into a cute anime red. "Then what am I to ya?" Logan asked, crossing his arms. "Well... Your a... Your a _friend_ and my leader..." She said.

My brother leaned his face closer to Keke's. Their lips inches from touching. "So, if I kissed ya right now, how would ya feel?" His voice sounded as if he wanted to make love to her. Keke didn't answer. Logan leaned closer, except he just kissed her forehead. Winking he left. "Umm... What just happened?" Key asked. "My brother kissed you." I shrugged. Not really impressed. Soon my best friend ran after my brother. While I started laughing my ass off. Kitty and Bobby joined me.

* * *

(Keke's POV)

I groaned. The guy I've fallen for just _kissed_ me but yet I acted like some lovesick fool! What the hell is wrong with me!? I needed to look for Logan and see if he really does feel the same. I finally found him walk into the Danger Room with Jean. So it was too good to be true. Looking to the ground, I walked to my room with tears in my eyes.

I can't believe I somehow fell for a man I knew would never love me back. Ever. After I got to my room I jumped into my bed, crying on my pillow. I finally stopped after awhile, only to fall asleep.

* * *

(Logan's POV)

It was already dinner time, but I started to get worried. The only person who wasn't here was Keke. Maybe she was upset with the way I teased her. I figured she might need some space so I left her alone for now. But that didn't ease my worries. I hope she'll be ok soon, but as of right now, my hunger was talking louder than my worries. And I needed the strength, even if I can live forever. After I was done with dinner I couldn't take my gut any longer. So I excused myself from the table and went to go see Keke.

I got to her door. Knocking on it a couple of times. After she didn't answer. I sniffed the air, she was crying, but now, it seems she cried herself to sleep. Now I felt bad, dammit, I just screwed my chances with her. Now she might never forgive me! I went to my room to go shower. Deciding it might be my best option to think. Even though there's only one girl I'm thinking about.


	2. Avoidance

The next day I've been avoiding Logan after the incident from yesterday. I've caught him trying to talk to me a few times, but I've just been brushing it off. I was in Lola's room at the moment. "Seriously, your just gonna avoid my brother for how long?" She gave me a suspicious look. "At least until I die." I responded.

"Key, Logan's your leader. You can't just avoid him for god knows how long all because of some stupid kiss." My BFF rolled her eyes at me. "I've been able to get away from the MRD, haven't I?" I reminded her. "Yeah, but my brother isn't some mere human. He's got the nose of a bloodhound for god's sake!" Lola stated. "Well, I'm at least going to _try_ and stay away from him." I told her. Lola rolled her eyes at me again.

"Oh don't you roll your eyes at me!" I exclaimed. "Well why shouldn't I? Your acting like a five-year-old!" Lola said. "I don't care if I'm acting like a damn _baby_! I'm just going to stay away from the storm until it blows over." I told her. "Or, you could go talk to Logan about why he kissed you!" She responded.

"And since when are you so helpful?" I crossed my arms. "Since you're starting to act like me, and trust me, the last thing my brother needs is another Lola always running away from him and playing hide and seek!" Lola glared at me. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever!" I exclaimed. Leaving my best friends room.

* * *

(Lola's POV)

I headed over to the kitchen to find Kitty and Bobby there. They turned to me. "So, how's Keke?" Kitty asked. "Avoiding my brother." I sighed. "When will things go back to normal around here?" Bobby groaned. "We're mutants, Icicle, our lives are never boring." I reminded him. "Yeah, especially like that time when we helped Key get-" Kitty elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow!" He exclaimed. "I thought we agreed to never speak of that time again." Kitty glared daggers at him.

"Speak of what?" We all turned to see my brother. "Y'know, to never talk about periods in front of you again." I told him. Logan groaned. "I thought I told you not to tell the guys about how your period looks." He said. "Yeah, but I still haven't listened to you." I grinned. Bobby decided to change the subject, great move, for once. "Have you talked to Keke yet?" He asked him. "Nah, every time I walk near her she always walks away." Logan replied.

"It feels like she's giving me the silent treatment. I wonder why." He added. "Maybe because you kissed her?" Bobby shrugged. I face palmed myself. "Aw, Christ!" My brother groaned. "I gotta go!" He exclaimed. Running off. Kat and I both gave Icicle death glares. "What?" He asked. "Bobby, did your parents drop your head when you were a baby?" I questioned. "No. Just a lot of spankings." He replied. "Ok who wants to play lets give Bobby a lesson?" I smirked. "I do." Kat smirked also. Bobby gulped, quickly running away from us. We ran after him.

* * *

(Logan's POV)

I used my nose to find where Keke was. And apparently, she was in her room. I only got to the door when I heard a shower turn off. I looked through the keyhole to see Key getting out of her bathroom in nothing but a towel. I knew I was being a peeping tom but with how that pink towel was hugging her curves. I didn't care. My eyes widened when she took off the towel, revealing her sexy body. Damn, what an ass she's got, and how did she get those breasts to be so big? And why are my pants so uncomfortable all of a- oh shit, is it-? I looked away from the keyhole to look at my pants, yep. My bulge was popping out. Fuck, why did she have to be tempting all of a sudden?

I had enough of checking Keke out, so I knocked on her door. She didn't answer so I knocked a couple more times until she did. "Coming!" She called back. I knocked some more. "Hold your britches!" She yelled. I silently chuckled. Knocking some more until she finally opened. "What the hell-!?" We locked eyes. "Why're you avoiding me?" I asked.

She didn't answer. "Look, if this is about the kiss then-" Before I had time to think my lips were on hers. I actually enjoyed it since her lips tasted like cherries. Before things got heated between us, Keke let go. "We cannot be together so I hope that kiss didn't ruin our friendship." She sighed. "If this is about me being older than you then who cares? We look like we're the same age!" I argued. "Not that, its just... Your my leader, and we're supposed to be teammates. That's all." She said.

"So? Jean and Scott are dating, and Scott was leader." I stated. "That's different!" She exclaimed. "Besides, I don't want you to lead me on because I've heard from the others that you leave whenever you feel like it and won't even notify anyone!" She said. Stepping the opposite direction from me to walk off, but I grabbed her hand, forcing her to look at me again. "Now what?" She demanded. "I love you, and I will tell you when I'm leaving or not, and trust me. I don't lead women on." I told her. "Well what about Lola? She's my best friend for crying out loud!" Key added. "Will you quit making excuses already?" I demanded. "Well maybe you shouldn't give me reasons to you... You... _Casanova_!" She exclaimed, I was surprised. No one's ever called me that before. She seemed surprised also. "I... Um... Goodbye!" She exclaimed. Leaving me standing there next to Keke's room baffled by what she called me.

Does she really think I'm a Casanova? What makes her think I am one? What did I ever do or say to her that made her think of me as one? Was it because of that one time I teased her? God what the hells wrong with me? I needed time to think. More importantly, I need a beer.


	3. Truth Or Dare

God, are they _trying_ to kill me!? Its been three damn weeks since my brother kissed Keke, and they still haven't talked to each other let alone _look_ at one another, oh, and to top it all off Xavier has just warned us that this dickhead named Apocalypse has created a future of his own and enslaved the human race or whatever. Fucked up, right?

And right now, me, Rogue, Jean, Kitty, Keke and Ororo are playing truth or dare. Well, we just started. Rogue went first since she thought of the idea. "Lola, truth or dare?" She asked me. "Dare." I answered. "I dare ya to pretend to be a prostitute and call Hank on the phone saying he owes ya money." She smirked. Easy. "Hand me the phone." I told her. She did, I dialed the numbers. Clearing my throat before Hank answered. "Hello?" He asked. "Yeah, this is Arella DeMew." I said using a fake French accent. "Umm... How may I help you?" He said. "You can help me by giving me money." I told him.

"I owe you something?" He questioned. "Yes, for the blowjob I gave you, that costs twenty-five dollars." I replied. "Blowjob? I don't remember that." Hank argued. "Woah, Hank, didn't know ya had it in ya." I heard my brother say in the background. "But. I've never had sex with anyone!" He exclaimed.

"Then why does my mouth have blue fur in it?" I questioned. "I'm sorry, but I believe you've got the wrong man. Goodbye." And he hung up. I couldn't take it anymore so I fell on the floor laughing my ass off. After a few minutes I stopped. "Keke, truth or dare?" I asked. "Truth." My best friend answered. "Do you like my brother?" I smirked. "Of course, he is my friend." She shrugged. "No, I mean as in more than friends." I told her. "What!? Of course not, we're just _friends_!" Key argued. "Really? Then why'd he kiss you?" I asked. "Hey! Your only supposed to ask me one question!" Keke exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever." I muttered. "Kitty, truth or dare?" Keke asked her. "Hmm, I think I'll go with truth." Kat shrugged. "Do you like Forge?" Keke asked her.

"Umm... I... Uh..." She blushed as red as a tomato. "Yes..." She sighed. Soon turning to Jean. "Jean, truth or dare?" Kat asked her, "dare." The red head replied. "I dare you to go into Scott's room and write dumbass backwards on his forehead." She smirked. Jean's face turned as red as her hair. "Umm... Ororo, truth or dare?" She asked the weather goddess. "Truth." She answered. "Do you like Hank or Kurt?" Jean asked. "Kurt." Ororo answered with a blush.

I knew it. Ororo quickly turned to Rogue. "Rogue, truth or dare?" She asked the southern belle. "Dare." She shrugged. "I dare you to ask Remy out." Ororo grinned. It was Rogue's turn to blush. I couldn't help but laugh. It was pretty obvious that Remy was smitten with her, and it was obvious to me that she liked said French boy. Thank Christ I don't like any of the guys on this team. And my reasons are; Bobby is a moron, Ororo likes Kurt, Forge is scared of me, Scott and Jean are dating, Hank's too old for me, Remy likes Rogue (obviously), Warren is a bad guy now, and Logan is my older brother for Christ's sake!

And also Keke likes him, duh. Too bad they're avoiding each other. "Uh... Lets call it a night." Rogue said. We agreed, soon heading to our own rooms to go to bed.

* * *

(Logan's POV)

I woke up to see it was three in the morning. I tried going back to sleep but I couldn't. Groaning, I decided to get out of bed and grab a bottle of beer. Before I could my ears caught knocking. Dammit! Its three fucking am in the damn morning, who the hell is up at this time? Other than me at the moment.

I went down the steps and opened the door. Only to be surprised when I saw my former teammate.


	4. The Return Of An X-Man!

I woke up only to be inside of a room. "Magik!" I exclaimed. Bolting upright in the warm comfy bed I was lying on. "Good, your awake." Kitty smiled at me. "Kitty, its good to see you again." I told her. "You too, Pitor." She said. "Where is Logan?" I asked. "In the Danger Room with Lola and Keke." She answered.

"Lola and Keke?" I questioned. "Its a long story. But if you want, you can go meet them right now." She said. "That would be lovely." I replied. Getting out of the bed and standing up. Only to stumble. Luckily Kitty was there to help me out. "Are you alright?" My friend asked worried. "Sorry, Sinister and Warren used up most of my strength." I said. "I'll be fine." I reassured her. "That's good. Well, I'm sure Logan and the others will fill you in on what's been going on since you've been gone." She said. Letting go, this time I didn't stumble. I walked towards the door and went off to go search for Logan.

* * *

I made it to the control room to see a blonde. She turned to me with a friendly smile. I walked inside. "Hi, you must be Pitor, I'm Keke." She introduced herself. Turning her attention back to Logan and another female with red hair whom I guessed was Lola. "So, Hank told me that you used to be an X-Man too." Keke said. "Yes. I only stayed in Russia because I didn't want to leave my sister," I responded. "But how did you and Lola become X-Men?" I said.

I noticed Lola transform herself into an anthropomorphic tiger with razor sharp claws and teeth that looked similar to Logan's. "Logan is Lola's older brother." Keke explained. I scoffed. "Logan being a brother? Does that mean he's the new X-Men leader too?" I asked. "Yes." She answered. My eyes widened. I quickly changed the subject out of embarrassment. "Umm... What... What can you do?" I said. { _I'm telepathic._ } I heard her say in my mind.

"Wow, another telepath. New members and a new leader. What else have I missed out on?" I questioned. "A lot of stuff that can't be explained at the moment." She told me. I thought of something. "May I try something?" I asked. "Uh, sure, I guess." Keke shrugged. I smirked. Messing around with the controls to make Lola and Logan go through the same thing he made Kitty, Kurt and I go through before the explosion.

"Hey!" Lola exclaimed, I made sure to glue her to the ceiling. "Pitor, I'd stop if I were you." Keke said, but I could tell by her hand covering her mouth that she was enjoying it. "What the hell!?" Logan yelled. I used the magnet that he used on me. "Keke, this isn't funny! Put us down!" Lola yelled.

I used the inter com. "Just my little way of saying hello." I smirked when Logan realized what was happening. "Aww, Christ! Pitor, now ain't the time for revenge!" Logan hollered. "Of course it is." I remarked. I overheard Keke laughing her butt off. "Will you get us down already?" Lola demanded. After a few minutes Keke stopped laughing. "Aye aye, captain!" Keke saluted. Pressing the release button. Making the two of them fall to the ground. They both stood up. Lola walked in here. "Pitor, right?" She asked me. I nodded. She grabbed me by my shirt. "If you _ever_ try that on me again, you'll be sorry." She whispered, her breath was hot on mine, and I had to admit, she seemed rather beautiful up close. She let me go, storming out of the room. Logan walked over to the two of us. Keke looked through the glass. "Sorry about Lola, she got the same attitude as me." He said.

"Its alright." I told him. Blushing. My friend chuckled. "Like her already, huh? Well if you want her to like ya back. Listen to her threat, cuz she's true to her word. Bobby's got the scars to prove it." He added, looking over my shoulder at something. I turned my head to see he was looking at Keke. I turned to look at him again. "You like her?" I asked with a slight smirk. Keke turned her attention towards us. "Umm... I think I hear Kitty calling me!" She exclaimed, quickly leaving us alone.

"I do, but she's been avoiding me ever since I teased her." Logan sighed. I chuckled. "You really have a way with women." I said. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes at me, walking off. I walked off to go find Lola again.

* * *

(Lola's POV)

I saw Pitor walk into the living room, sitting next to me on the couch. "Sup." I grumbled. Still beyond pissed at him for gluing me to the ceiling. "Hello," I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I turned to look at smiling Pitor. "What's with the smile?" I demanded. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like a drawing that came to life?" Pitor asked, his smile still there. "Uh... No..." I said, feeling uncomfortable and... Flattered? God what the hell is he thinking?

I noticed Keke walk in with Logan following. "When will you quit ignoring me?" My brother groaned. "Maybe when you stop acting like a child." She spat. " _I'm_ acting like a child?! That's my sister!" Logan argued. I rolled my eyes at them. "Whats going on?" Pitor whispered. "After my brother kissed Keke she's been avoiding him ever since." I whispered back. "You both act like children! But your even worse!" Keke remarked. "Oh just admit that you love me back!" Logan growled. "I _don't_ nor will I ever love you, just deal with it already!" Keke yelled at him. "I know you love me back, I can tell by your body language." Logan said. "When will you just accept that I like you as a friend?" Keke sighed. Walking away from him. Logan groaned. Walking into the kitchen. A plan formed in my head. "Hey, Pitor." I said. He turned his head to look at me.

"Yes?" He asked. "Do you know how to draw?" I asked. "Of course." He responded. "Good, cuz I've got a plan." I smirked. And luckily my brain had a plan B for if plan A didn't work.


	5. Stranded

This plan will work! I'm sure of it. "Bobby, what the hell do you think your doing?" Kitty demanded with crossed arms. "Its been at least a week since Peter came back, right?" I said. "Yeah, so?" Kitty questioned. "Well its obvious that he likes Lola and she likes him back." I shrugged. "And I thought you were trying to get Keke and Logan together already." Kat rolled her eyes. "Quit doubting my ideas, will you!?" I exclaimed.

I noticed a couple of shadows coming closer. And as soon as they were close enough I pressed the button. Only to be shocked when it was only Keke and Logan. "Bobby!" Logan snarled angrily before I warped the two of them somewhere. And then Forge came running in here. "Uh... Can this thing bring people back from another planet?" I asked sheepishly. "I... Its only a... Prototype..." He panted. "What do you mean?" Kitty asked. "I... Haven't worked on... The original... Yet..." He coughed. Kitty punched my arm. "OW! How the hell was I supposed to know?" I said. "It says prototype and do not touch." Forge glared at me. I looked around it, only to find it on top of the button I pressed. "Oh god, what did you do?" Forge groaned. "I might've accidently sent Logan and Keke to another planet..." I laughed nervously. Quickly hiding behind Kitty. And soon enough Lola and Peter came to us. "Hey, have you seen my brother?" Lola asked. "The last time we saw him was when Bobby sent him and Keke to another planet!" Kitty exclaimed, stepping on my foot hard. "OW! I said I was sorry!" I whined.

"No you didn't." Forge gritted his teeth. "Then I'm sorry." I apologized. Hoping that he wouldn't kill me. "Apology not accepted!" Forge yelled. Luckily Lola and Peter caught him before he tried to murder me. "Dude, think of the Brightside will ya?" Lola said. "What Brightside? He just sent your brother to another planet!" Forge bellowed. "Yeah, but its pretty obviously that my brother and best friend like each other." She stated. She was right about that.  
"So your saying its ok for our teammates to be on the other side of the planet!?" Forge bellowed. "Quit complaining, be glad it wasn't you Bobby sent." She rolled her eyes. "Where are those two anyway?" Peter questioned.

* * *

(Logan's POV)

I opened my eyes, only to close them quickly. Sitting up, I opened my eyes. "Ugh, the hell?" I muttered. Looking around, soon realizing what had happened. "Bobby." I growled angrily. If I ever see that son of a bitch again I'll kill 'em. I saw Keke at least a foot near me. Wood in her arms. I walked over to her. "Need some help?" I asked. She nodded. Sighing I looked around. Dammit, Bobby! Ya had ta choose some f**king beach!?  
As I helped her out, I looked at her a couple of times, she sure was beautiful. Now that I'm thinking of it I wouldn't mind if I had to be stuck on this island for awhile, as long as I'm with Keke.


End file.
